


YouTube Romance Is a Pain, but Sometimes Opinions Change

by Kozume___Kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Light Angst, M/M, Youtube AU, a bit of smut later on ahaha, a decent ammount of drama, chaotic - Freeform, fucking hilarious, some drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozume___Kenma/pseuds/Kozume___Kenma
Summary: Basically, Everyone does YouTube and it's really chaotic and Hilarious.I've only ever seen one other Haikyuu Youtube AU so I decided to make one myself!I started this pre-time skip Kenma lol so nothing time skip will be included (Most Likely)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kagehina, kuroken
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220





	1. A Very Chaotic Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liked, Commented and Subscribed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151264) by [Royal Society of Pandas (Abarcelos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarcelos/pseuds/Royal%20Society%20of%20Pandas). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what’re we gonna be recording?” Kenma asks as they make their way down the street.
> 
> “Its a secret!” Kuroo exclaims, letting out a small laugh.
> 
> “Why can’t you just tell me?” Kenma persists, a hint of annoyance in his tone.
> 
> Kuroo thinks for a moment as he and Kenma wait at an intersection. The white crossing man pops up and they begin walking across the road.
> 
> “Because I don’t want to yet,” Kuroo laughs
> 
> “I swear if you guys make me do another one of those painful facemasks for a video I’ll rip your teeth out one by one.”
> 
> “What the actual fuck Kenma?” Kuroo questions before laughing hysterically. “Your threats kind of scare me sometimes.”

**Playing Minecraft for the first time because it’s coming back**

**Apple Pi ** 217K views 1 hour ago

  
  
  


The screen fades in from black, revealing the title screen of Minecraft with a facecam in the top right corner. The facecam shows a man with dyed blond hair and dark, grown out roots resembling pudding, as his fans say.

“Hello, my name’s Kenma and welcome to-- or welcome back to my channel,” Kenma begins, looking at the camera. “Due to the returning popularity of Minecraft, I’ve decided to give it a try. Also, I know this may seem a bit crazy, but, I’ve never actually played Minecraft. A lot of this is new to me.” this seems very cool

Kenma looks to his left and says: “My cat’s scratching at the door, I have to let him in.”

The video then cuts to Kenma holding his calico cat facing the camera. He takes his cat, Pi’s paw and waves it at the camera. A small, barely-noticeable smile appears on his lips. He then places the cat on his lap and continues the video.

At some point during the video, he decides to enter a cave. He explores it and gathers items, commenting on the game’s features as he does so. He had run into a zombie or two on his way down, but nothing really major. He was able to handle them without losing too many hearts. Eventually, he changes the subject to the cat that's still sleeping on his lap. 

Kenma looks down at Pi for a moment and when he looks up there are three creepers coming towards him.

“Why the f*ck ( bleeped out because it’s youtube ) are there so many creepers?” Kenma says louder than he normally would, though not loud enough to be considered shouting with a questioning tone.

He swiftly turns his character around and begins to run away from the creepers. After he’s a distance away he manages to get one apart from the others and kills it, the others following.

Before the video ends, Kenma’s phone begins ringing. He picks it up off his desk and answers it.

“Hey Kuro, what’s up?” he answers. There's silence before Kenma speaks again, “Yeah, sure. I’m about to finish this video.” there’s another pause. “Okay, see you in a bit. Bye”

Kenma then hangs up the phone and looks back up at the camera. 

“Well, I think this is a good place to end the video. If you’d like to see me play Minecraft again, make sure to say so in the comments below. Be sure to leave a like and if you’re new to the channel subscribe if you’d like to see more of my content. Bye.”

The video slowly fades to black, displaying two of his other videos, as well as an image of his profile picture to subscribe to his channel. 

  
  
  


**Cat lover** 31 minutes ago

Kenma’s cat is so cute!!

_ 54 likes _

  
  
  


**Rat Boi** 17 minutes ago

I wonder what Kuroo and Kenma were talking about on the phone?

_ 22 likes _

  
  
  


“Hey Kuro, what’s up?” he answers. 

“You wanna go to Bokuto and Akaashi’s and film a video with them in a little bit?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m about to finish this video.” 

“Alright, I’ll be home soon,”

“Okay, see you in a bit. Bye”

“Bye,” Kuroo says before Kenma hangs up.

  
  


**To: Brokuto ** _ 13:26 _

Kenma said he’d come over

we’ll be there in about an hour

  
  


**From: Brokuto ** _ 13:29 _

OKAY SEE YOU IN AN HOUR!!

  
  
  


“Kenma! I’m home!” Kuroo shouts as he enters their shared apartment.

He shuts the door behind him and slips off his shoes next to his and Kenma’s other pairs. He leisurely makes his way across the apartment towards Kenma’s room. 

He turns the doorknob to Kenma’s room and opens the door slightly before Kenma quickly, but fairly quietly says, “I’m changing.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kuroo says with a slight chuckle.

“It’s alright, just don’t go barging into my room all the time.”

“I try not to!” Kuroo whines. “I’m just so used to walking in that knocking doesn’t even cross my mind.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

Kuroo hears light footsteps on the other side of the door before Kenma emerges wearing black jeans and a red shirt that’s tied up in a knot, kinda like how all those Instagram girls do it. Kuroo pauses for a moment at Kenma’s  **beauty** before he pushed his feelings aside.

“You ready to go?” Kuroo asks as he begins walking towards the front door, looking back once he reaches it.

Kenma nods slightly joining Kuroo at the door. They put their shoes on then head out.

  
  
  


“So what’re we gonna be recording?” Kenma asks as they make their way down the street.

“It’s a secret!” Kuroo exclaims, letting out a small laugh.

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Kenma persists, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Kuroo thinks for a moment as he and Kenma wait at an intersection. The white crossing man pops up and they begin walking across the road.

“Because I don’t want to yet,” Kuroo laughs

“I swear if you guys make me do another one of those painful facemasks for a video, i’ll rip your teeth out one by one.”

“What the actual fuck Kenma?” Kuroo questions before laughing hysterically. “Your threats kind of scare me sometimes.”

Kuroo looks over at Kenma to see him with a small smirk, trying not to laugh. Kuroo lovingly smiles at Kenma, becoming distracted. Kenma looks over at Kuroo before he hurriedly utters something.

“Kuroo watch out!” Kenma says in a louder tone than normal.

“Huh?” Kuroo lets out before looking in front of himself to see a pole directly in front of his face.

Before he can even think to move out of the way he runs directly into it. He hits it with just enough force to make him fall backwards on the hard concrete sidewalk.

This time Kenma can’t help but burst out laughing, letting out a few snorts before he manages to stop his laughter.

“You idiot,” Kenma snickers.

“Hey! Stop laughing at me and help me up!” Kuroo whines.

“Help yourself up,” Kenma says blankly as he begins to walk away.

Kuroo swiftly jumps up and follows beside Kenma.

“That really hurt you know,” Kuroo pouts slightly as he rubs at his forehead.

“That’s not my problem,” Kenma states

Kuroo dramatically gasps, “You wound me!”

  
  
  


Kuroo and Kenma arrive at Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment. Kuroo checks his phone to see that it’s 14:37.

“Good, I thought we’d be here later than this.” Kuroo thinks to himself before he knocks on the door.

“Come in!!” Bokuto excitedly shouts from somewhere inside the apartment.

Kuroo opens the door to see six people sitting in the living room.

“Huh, I didn’t think you four would be here,” Kuroo states as he and Kenma enter the apartment.

Kenma looks up from his phone to see a happy ball of sunshine running towards him.

“Kenma!” Hinata shouts as he leaps at Kenma, forcing him into a hug that almost knocks him off his feet.

Hinata pulls away from the hug, puts his hands on Kenma’s shoulders and very excitedly says, “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“It's only been a few weeks,” Kenma states with a small smile.

“Same thing!” Hinata shouts, a smile wide on his face.

“Sho-chan at least let Pudding-chan take his shoes off,” Oikawa chuckles smugly.

“Oh yeah, sorry Kenma!” Hinata apologizes, going back to the living room and sitting down next to Kageyama as he was before. He has a look on his face that almost seems jealous, but Kuroo can’t seem to pinpoint why.

Kuroo and Kenma slip off their shoes and head into the living room.

At the moment, Oikawa is sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap in a reclining chair, Akaashi is sprawled out on the couch on his laptop, and Kageyama and Hinata are sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

Bokuto suddenly comes out of the kitchen with bottles of alcohol in his hands.

“What the fuck kind of video are we filming?” Kenma asks.

“Tetsu-chan hasn’t told you yet?” Oikawa asks, chuckling.

“I was wondering why you agreed to this,” Akaashi states.

“Please, just tell me what we’re filming,” Kenma groans.

“Truth or Dare!” Bokuto shouts excitement in his voice.

“Oh my god, what are we Highschoolers?” Kenma complains.

“Some of us still act like one,” Iwaizumi snickers.

“Hey! I do not act like a high schooler!” Oikawa whines, turning his head towards Iwaizumi and crossing his arms.

Kageyama bursts out laughing and Oikawa’s attention is now directed at him.

“Oh, shut up Tobio-chan! You’re so annoying!” Oikawa continues to whine as everyone else begins laughing too, even Kenma and Akaashi, even if their laughs are small.

“Let’s just get this started, alright?” Kuroo says, wiping the tears out of his eyes from laughing too hard.

“Please,” Akaashi says.

And so, they set up cameras and begin filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Updates will be kinda sporadic but I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Tuth or Dare Was a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Truth or dare?” Kuroo asks snickering.
> 
> “Dare, because I’m not a pussy like that bitch over there,” Oikawa says bitterly, pointing at Kageyama.
> 
> Kageyama sends Oikawa a dirty look before Kuroo continues with the dare.
> 
> “Oikawa, I dare you to hug Kageyama.”
> 
> The whole room bursts out laughing as Oikawa angrily pours himself a shot and downs it, going back for a second. 
> 
> “I dare you all to go fuck yourselves,” Oikawa says, frustration rising in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling really inspired to write lately, so here's another chapter!

**Truth or Dare! | W/ Akaashi, Apple Pi, and More!**

**Bo the Owl** 500K views 1 day ago

The video starts with him screaming, “HELLO TO ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER VIDEO!” with exaggerated hand movements.

“Bokuto-san, calm down,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto nervously rubs the back of his head, “Sorry ‘Kaashi.”

The video cuts.

“Anyways! I am here with the very talented musician Akaashi,” Bokuto looks next to him at Akaashi lovingly, a slight blush rising to Akaashi’s face. “My best bro Kuroo,” He gives him a fistbump. “Kenma or Apple Pi on Youtube,” He gestures towards him. “The chaotic baby crows Kageyama and Hinata,” He says, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “This piece of trash and his boyfriend Iwaizumi,” He laughs pointing at them.

Oikawa grumpily flips Bokuto as everyone holds back their laughter.

“Everyone’s links will be in the description so check them out!” Bokuto happily exclaims.

There’s another cut.

“Today we will be playing truth or dare! For anyone who doesn’t know what truth or dare is you basically just ask someone truth or dare and they pick whichever one they want and then answer the truth or do the dare! Now, here’s the twist! If you chicken out you take a shot! Is everyone ready?” Bokuto looks at everyone around the room and they nod. “Let’s get started then!”

  
  
  


“Truth or dare?” Kuroo asks, snickering.

“Dare, because I’m not a pussy like that bitch over there,” Oikawa says bitterly, pointing at Kageyama.

Kageyama sends Oikawa a dirty look before Kuroo continues with the dare.

“Oikawa, I dare you to hug Kageyama.”

The whole room bursts out laughing as Oikawa angrily pours himself a shot and downs it, going back for a second. 

“I dare you all to go fuck yourselves,” Oikawa says, frustration rising in his voice.

“Is today piss Oikawa off day or what?” Kenma asks with a small chuckle. “Anyways, It’s my turn. Oikawa, this one is for you again. Truth or Dare?”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “Truth,” He says with a grunt.

“Out of the people in the room, how many have you fucked or been fucked by?”

He looks around the room counting in his head.

“Four,” He states.

“Wanna tell the viewers who?” Iwaizumi asks sourly.

“Y’know what, I will. You, obviously,” he laughs a bit. “I was fuck buddies with Kuroo and Bokuto and there was a one time fuck with someone else,” He winks at the camera.

“Who!?” Bokuto shouts.

“That one is a secret,” Oikawa says, in an almost mysterious way.

  
  
  


“My turn!” Hinata exclaims. “Kenma, truth or dare!”

“Dare I guess,” Kenma shrugs.

“Dare you to… leave a hickey on Kuroo’s neck! And it has to be suuuper~ obvious!”

“Okay. You fine with this Kuroo?” Kenma questions looking over at Kuroo.

There’s a moment of hesitation before Kuroo answers, “Yeah, I guess.”

“It’s my turn then I guess,” Akaashi states. “Bokuto-”

“Dare!” He interrupts.

“Clean the fucking kitchen.”

“Fuck you!” He says taking a shot.

Akaashi sighs, “I tried.”

  
  
  


At the end, there’s a clip Akaashi filmed. He’s holding the camera in front of him as he’s walking out of his bedroom. “We didn’t film an outro last night because everyone got way too drunk. Here's the aftermath.”

He turns the camera around to show the floor of the living room. There are alcohol bottles and red plastic cups scattered everywhere. He pans over to show Bokuto, face down sleeping on the floor. He then brings the camera up to the recliner to show Iwaizumi and Oikawa cuddling. “Cute,” He says before moving over to the couch where Kuroo and Kenma are spooning, the pair also asleep.

“Now, the question is, where are the crows at?” He begins walking around the house, camera facing him. You can see him looking around and can hear doors opening and closing before he finally finds them. “Oh god,” he says holding back a laugh. The camera turns around to the view of the bathtub where Hinata is laying on top of Kageyama’s chest, both of them snoring.

“Hope you all enjoyed whatever the hell this is.”

The video ends there with a subscribe button on the screen.

  
  
  


**CutieKitten** _ 18 hours ago _

Saltykawa lmao

_ 30 likes _

  
  
  


**Rachel Mann** _ 20 hours ago _

Omg Bokuto fell asleep face-first on the carpet XD

_ 47 likes _

  
  
  


**Aliensss** _ 5 hours ago _

Is no one going to talk about everyone cuddling at the end???

_ 2 likes _

  
  
  
  
  


The night was very chaotic to say the least. The more everyone drank, the more inappropriate the truths and dares became and the more that HAD to be cut out of the video.

  
  
  


“Kuroo, truth or dare?” Oikawa asks, a menacing look in his eyes.

“Y’know what, i'll go for a dare this time,” Kuroo decides.

“Alright, give yourself a handjob right here in front of everyone,” Oikawa challenges with a sly smirk, knowing that he won’t dare do it.

“This is definitely not appropriate for the video,” Kenma states exasperatedly as he looks from Oikawa to Kuroo.

“It’s fine! I can just cut stuff out y’know,” Bokuto says between drunken giggles.

“I’ll dead ass do it right here right now. And hey, why don’t you suck Iwaizumi’s dick you fuckin man-whore,” Kuroo jeers, unbuckling his belt.

“Happily!” Oikawa shouts as he turns to straddle Iwaizumi. He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and brings his face to his ear. “Are you okay with this Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi is just as drunk as Oikawa is, “Sure, whatever,” He slurs.

Bokuto begins laughing hysterically as Kenma gets up and says, “I’m fucking done with your bullshit, come get me when you’re all done,” and he heads to the kitchen, Akaashi soon following.

“Hey, where are Kageyama and Hinata?” Akaashi asks once in the kitchen.

Kenma hops up onto the counter to sit down before replying. “They’re probably in the bathroom fucking or something.”

“Oh, yeah. Didn’t you dare them to do 7 minutes in heaven or something?”

“Yeah, but it seems more like 7 hours in heaven than 7 minutes.”

After waiting for a long time, Akaashi and Kenma decide to head back into the living room. They slowly make their way back to the living room, hoping that everyone is done with the stupid shit they’d been doing.

The two are relieved to see that everyone is in fact done. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are asleep on the recliner, Bokuto is passed out on the floor, and Kuroo is sitting on the couch half-asleep.

“Thank god,” Kenma mutters walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Kuroo immediately throws himself over Kenma the second he sits down, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and resting his head there as well muttering about how much he loves Kenma. All Kenma can do is rub Kuroo’s arm and sit there. He then sees Akaashi turn off the camera and grab it and the tripod.

“I’m heading to bed, goodnight,” He says, retreating to the bedroom.

“Night,” Kenma utters before he’s suddenly being pulled down onto the couch by Kuroo.

Kuroo is now spooning him with his arm draped over Kenma’s waist ensuring that he doesn’t leave. Kenma just sighs and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He unlocks it and puts on a playlist of his favorite songs by ‘The Regrettes” an American punk-rock band he’d just gotten into, and drifts to sleep. Kenma’s had trouble sleeping for as long as he can remember and has found that playing music really helps him. He’s sure to keep the music fairly quiet as to not wake the others up.

  
  
  


Kuroo wakes up to an absolutely awful headache, accompanied by the sweet smell of bacon and eggs, as well as music. He shifts slightly to feel something or someone in front of him, pressed against him. He opens his eyes to see Kenma curled up with his phone in hand, music playing softly (despite the upbeat hype nature of the music). He smiles softly at Kenma before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His gaze then lingers around the room. He sees Oikawa laying by himself on the recliner and Bokuto on the floor. He chuckles at the sight of Bokuto before carefully getting up to see where the bacon smell is coming from. He arrives at the kitchen to see Iwaizumi cooking while Akaashi sits at the island on his laptop with a plate of bacon and eggs beside him. The former turn his head to look at Kuroo.

“Good morning, your hair seems to be looking worse than usual,” Iwaizmi says uttering a small laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kuroo says, laughing as well. “You making breakfast for everyone?”

“I suppose,” Iwaizumi shrugs as he flips the bacon that’s on the stove, checking to make sure it’s done before putting it on a plate with the rest. “Feel free to help yourself.”

“Will do. Where are the cups and plates?” Kuroo asks, turning towards Akaashi.

“Over there,” Akaashi points at a cupboard without looking away from his computer.

“Thanks,” He mutters, getting out a few plates and cups. 

“Silverware is in there,” Iwaizumi gestures towards a drawer to his left.

Kuroo grabs the silverware and places everything on the counter.

“My head is fucking killing me, where are the meds?” Kuroo grimaces rubbing his head.

“Right here, I already got them out because I figured everyone would be hungover,” Akaashi states, pointing beside him. 

“You figured right,” Kuroo replies with a slight chuckle, grabbing the pill bottle and taking the said amount out of it. He then grabs a glass and fills it with water before washing the pills down his throat. “ I need to start my vlog for today!” Kuroo cheerily states, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket. 

“Please don’t film me, I look like absolute shit,” Iwaizumi groans.

“No promises,” Kuroo laughs as he opens up the camera app and switches the mode to video before holding his phone out in front of him and pressing play.

“Hello my kitty cats!” He shouts with a wave before continuing, “And welcome back to another vlog! Today I’m at Bokuto and Akaashi’s because myself and a few others fell asleep here after filming a video that involved an absurd amount of alcohol.”

He continues filming for a bit, angering Iwaizumi by filming him before he stops and gets two plates of food and heads into the living room. He sets the plates on the coffee table and sits beside the sleeping Kenma on the couch. Kuroo begins lightly shaking Kenma’s leg in a failed attempt to wake him up. Eventually, he shakes Kenma a bit more forcefully finally stirring Kenma awake. Kenma lets out a prolonged groan then nuzzles his head far into the couch.

“C’mon Kenma, if you don’t wake up I’ll pick you up off the couch myself.”

There’s another groan and Kenma sinks further into the couch.

“If you don’t at least lay on your back by the count of three I’m picking you up. One… two… three!”

Kuroo slides his arms underneath Kenma and lifts him up off the couch in one swift motion. Kenma shrieks loudly, dropping his phone and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. The shriek is loud enough to wake Oikawa and Bokuto.

“Put me down!” Kenma shouts, kicking and squirming, trying to get out of Kuroo’s arms.

“Stop! I’m gonna drop you!” Kuroo shouts back at him struggling to keep his balance.

Oikawa and Bokuto burst out in laughter at the scene going down in front of them. Kenma quickly stops squirming at the mention of being dropped and crosses his arms, pouting as he’s being set back down on the couch. Kuroo sits beside him and grabs a plate that’s on the coffee table.

“Here, Iwaizumi made breakfast.”

Kenma slowly grabs the plate as well as a fork, still pouting, and begins eating. Kuroo grabs his food and starts eating as well. Oikawa and Bokuto head to the kitchen to grab themselves food as Hinata and Kageyama emerge from the bathroom. Hinata is sleepily holding onto Kageyama for support as they enter the living room. 

“Where the hell were you two?” Kuroo asks.

“In the bathroom, we fell asleep in the bathtub somehow I guess,” Kageyama answers.

“I dared Hinata to do 7 minutes in heaven with you, so you both might wanna check for hickeys and shit,” Kenma says with a smirk on his face.

A blush rises on their faces and they both bring a hand up in an attempt at covering it.

“Anyways,” Kenma begins, “ Iwaizumi made breakfast, go get some if you’re hungry.”

Hinata immediately perks up and heads to the kitchen, Kageyama in tow.

  
  
  


Eventually, everyone’s finished eating and back in the living room. Everyone is watching tv, talking, and laughing. Kuroo and Kenma are still on the couch, Kenma leaning against Kuroo taking a nap.

“I think it’s about time for Kenma and I to head out seeing as he’s sleeping,” Kuroo chuckles, gesturing to Kenma with his head.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Akaashi states.

Kuroo begins nudging Kenma as everyone begins talking again, this time he wakes quickly.

“It’s time to go home,” Kuroo says softly before standing up.

Kenma groans per usual and flops onto the couch.

Kuroo sighs, “Come ‘ere I’ll give you a piggyback ride the whole way home.”

Kenma slowly sits up as Kuroo grabs both of their shoes. Kuroo puts his on then puts Kenma’s on him. He then crouches down and Kenma wraps his hands over Kuroo’s shoulders, feet around his waist. Kuroo holds onto Kenma’s legs and stands up.

“Well, we’re leaving. Bye!”

“Bye,” Kenma sleepily mutters.

Everyone says goodbye and the pair are off.

  
  
  


“Did anyone tell Tetsu-chan about the hickey on his neck?” Oikawa asks with a small laugh.

“I don’t think so!” Hinata cheerfully states, giggling.

“Do you think he even remembers?” Kageyama asks.

“Knowing Kuroo, probably not,” Bokuto laughs.

“Speaking of which, how was that blowjob last night Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi asks, a small smirk playing on his face.

“What!?” Oikawa Shouts.

“What’re you talking about,” Iwaizumi questions, slight anger in his voice.

“Does no one remember?” Akaashi asks as everyone shakes their head.

“Why don’t I just send everyone the unedited video from last night?” Bokuto suggests.

“You probably should,” Iwaizumi says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! it was really fun to write!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


	3. Mario Kart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair continue with Kuroo playing as Waluigi and Kenma playing as Rosalina. Kuroo wins 5 times in a row and Kenma snaps.
> 
> "Fuck you! You lanky purple gremlin piece of shit!!" Kenma shouts, anger in his voice.
> 
> Kuroo bursts out laughing his hyena laugh.

**Playing Mario Kart | W/ Kuroo**

**Apple Pi** 103K viewers LIVE

The stream starts with a black screen.

"Hello everyone who's joining in, I'm getting the last few things set up right now," Kenma says. You can hear the mouse click a few times as well as some typing when Mario Kart, as well as a facecam pops up in the top right of the screen. Kenma begins reading the chat. " Hello Pink Monkey," he says followed by, "where is Kuroo? He's getting some water."

As if on cue, Kuroo pops into the view of the facecam, sitting down on an empty chair beside Kenma.

"Hey everyone!" He shouts with a wave.

"Let's get started," Kenma says, glancing over at Kuroo as he picks up a controller.

The pair continue with Kuroo playing as Waluigi and Kenma playing as Rosalina. Kuroo wins 5 times in a row and Kenma snaps.

"Fuck you! You lanky purple gremlin piece of shit!!" Kenma shouts, anger in his voice.

Kuroo bursts out laughing his hyena laugh.

Chat begins to explode with people saying things like "I've never seen Kenma this mad before" and "OMG Kuroo's laugh Lmao."

The stream goes on, Kenma managing to win a few times, boasting about his victory when he does, Kuroo just smiling sweetly saying that he'll win the next round, and he usually does.

Pi walks in between one of the rounds and Kuroo picks her up, showing her to the camera saying "look how cute she is." 

Chat once again explodes talking about how cute the cat is.

"Can we have a little Pi segment?" Kuroo asks, looking at Kenma with pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not," Kenma quickly replies. "We could answer any questions you guys have while Kuroo plays with Pi."

Kuroo and Kenma answer a few questions.

"Someone asks: ‘Is that a hickey on your neck Kuroo’… What!? There's a hickey on my neck? Where?" Kuroo pulls out his phone and opens the camera trying to find it as Kenma begins snickering. " Where the hell did this come from!?" Kuroo shouts.

"It's from the video we filmed last night, I guess you were too drunk to remember," Kenma states in-between small laughs.

"Who did it?" Kuroo questions, calming down a bit.

"I did," Kenma laughs. "Hinata's the one who told me to."

A blush rises on Kuroo's face, "let's get back to Mario Kart," he suggests. 

And so, they do.

After another half hour of playing Kenma decides to end the stream because he and Kuroo are getting hungry.

  
  
  


Once the stream is over Kuroo asks, "What do you want for dinner?"

Kenma thinks for a moment. "Can we have steak fajitas?"

"Yeah I think we have everything for them, c'mon let's go check the fridge," Kuroo says getting up out of his chair, Kenma following.

Kuroo goes to the fridge and gets out the steak, peppers, and onions while Kenma gets spices out of a cupboard. 

"Can I help you cook tonight?" Kenma asks. 

"I don't see why not," Kuroo replies.

"What can I help out with?"

"You can cut the peppers and onions up into strips," Kuroo suggests.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Great, get out a cutting board and knife and I'll show you how," Kuroo says as he pulls out a pan and sets it on the stove.

Kenma gets it out as Kuroo brings over the peppers and onions. Kenma sets the cutting board on the counter and Kuroo sets down the peppers and onions on it.

“So, there’s not much to it,” Kuroo begins, “Just cut both ends off both of them, peel the onion, remove the inside bit of the peppers, cut them into slices, and you’re done! And please, don’t accidentally cut yourself, I don’t wanna have to take you to the hospital.”

Kenma smirks, “I’ll try not to,” He says as he starts.

As Kenma cuts the peppers and onions, Kuroo cuts the steak into strips, measures out the seasoning, and puts oil on the pan and heats it.

“I’m done,” Kenma announces after a few minutes.

“Okay, just put it all in the pan and stir it while I finish coating all the steak with the seasoning.”

Kenma nods, picking up the cutting board and knife, bringing it to the pan. He positions the board over the pan and uses the knife to guide everything inside. He then sets the board and knife by the sink, then grabs a wooden spoon and starts mixing everything up. Kuroo finishes up with the seasoning and washes his hands. He walks up behind Kenma, flicking water at his neck before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, setting his head on his shoulder.

“What was that for?” Kenma asks, looking over at Kuroo.

“I dunno, I just felt like it,” Kuroo says with a chuckle. “I think the peppers and onions are about done, let me grab a bowl.”

Kuroo unravels his arms from around Kenma and grabs a bowl from the cupboard, as well as some tongs for the meat.

“Scoot over,” Kuroo says, placing the bowl beside the stove, tongs in it.

Kenma moves to the side as Kuroo lifts up the pan and dumps its contents into the bowl before setting the pan back down on the burner. He takes out the tongs and moves the bowl to the side as he grabs the steak strips. He puts the steak into the pan, strip by strip, waiting a bit before flipping each strip then putting it in the bowl with peppers and onions and repeating until it’s all done. He turns the stove off once he’s done and takes the pan off the burner and mixes around the fajitas.

“Grab us some plates and silverware while I bring this to the table. Okay?”

Kenma nods, grabbing everything and heading to the table. He sets the plates and silverware down on the table, sits beside Kuroo, and begins to eat.

  
  
  


“You wanna watch a movie?” Kuroo suggests once the two are finished eating.

“Sure, what movie do you wanna watch?” Kenma asks as he grabs his and Kuroo’s plates, bringing them to the sink.

“I don’t know, you pick.”

Kenma sets the dishes in the sink and turns to look at Kuroo as he thinks. “Can we watch IT?” Kenma asks after a few moments.

“Yeah, go set it up while I make popcorn.”

“Alright, I’m gonna get into something more comfortable first though.”

  
  
  


Kuroo arrives in the living room with a big bowl of popcorn to see Kenma wearing one of his hoodies. Kuroo’s heart explodes, but he pushes whatever this feeling is away, turns off the lights, and sits beside him. Kenma grabs a blanket from beside him and throws it over his and Kuroo’s legs before turning on the movie.

When something slightly scary pops up and Kuroo screams he remembers “oh shit, I’m terrified of horror movies, why did I agree to this.”

Kenma just chuckles and makes random funny comments about the movie because he’s seen it at least ten times since It came out.

Kenma can’t help but laugh at one part in the movie every time he sees it.

It’s the part where Eddie says that he’s not going into the sewer because “it’s greywater,” and Richie asks, “What the hell is greywater?” then Eddie answers, “It’s basically piss and shit, so I’m just telling you. You guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of darry pee. So, what are you? Are you serious?'' Then Richie proceeds to pick up a stick from the water, sniff it, and says, “Doesn't smell like caca to me señor,” and Eddie proceeds to be a germaphobe.

Despite Kuroo having seen the movie multiple times with Kenma before, He still jumps and screams at every jumpscare and every time the music picks up and Pennywise is shown. By the end of the movie, Kuroo is holding onto Kenma as tight as he possibly can, his whole body shaking.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Kuroo asks, voice wavering.

Kenma sighs and lets out a slight chuckle. “Of course. Now let’s go and get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always post on my twitter when each update comes out if you want to be the first to see it! @Kozume___Kenma
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated
> 
> -updates will be really speratic, I haven't been inspired to write this lately :(
> 
> Expect other things to be uploaded in the meantime!


	4. Many Emotions and Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s up? Why’re you sitting in the corner alone?” Kuroo questions, slight concern in his eyes.
> 
> “I dunno,” comes Kageyama’s response. “I guess I’m sort of… Jealous? Of how happy Hinata is around Kenma.”
> 
> After a moment Kuroo lets out a prolonged “Oh,” realization in his tone accompanied by a small smirk as he rests his chin in his palm. “I see now. You’re crushing on Hinata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY UPDATING THIS!!!!!
> 
> sorry for my absence :P

**Handcuffed to my best friend for 24 hours! **

**KurooKat** 1.2M views 1 week ago

The video starts with Kuroo and Kenma sitting on their living room couch. Kuroo is twirling a pair of handcuffs around his fingers.

“Hello everyone!” Kuroo shouts, “For the next 24 hours Kenma and I will be handcuffed and forced to do everything together. I have set a few challenges to complete throughout the day that I will be revealing as time goes on. So, with that being said, let’s get this challenge started!”

Kenma hands Kuroo the key to the handcuffs and unlocks them. They put them around their wrists, Kuroo’s right, Kenma’s left. Kuroo counts to three and they lock them.

“The first challenge of the day is to go to the bathroom because I have to go really fucking bad,” Kuroo states, as he sets the key down on the coffee table before standing up. Kenma groans as he gets dragged up off the couch and grabs the camera, holding it out in front of him.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Kenma asks himself.

Kuroo pops into the frame. “Because you loooove me,” Kuroo says with a dorky smile.

Kenma lets a small smile take over his face as he shakes his head.

The video cuts to Kenma staring at the camera, a grumpy look on his face as you hear the sound of liquid hitting a toilet bowl, then the sound of a toilet flushing.

The video cuts once again, Kuroo holding the camera in front of him. He and Kenma are walking down the street, the camera capturing funny looks from people behind them.

“The second challenge of the day is to go out and eat!” Kuroo states, excitement in his voice. “Where do you wanna go?” Kuroo questions as he turns to his right, looking at Kenma.

“Can we go to the cat cafe where we adopted Pi? We haven’t been there pretty much since we got her.” 

“Sure! Hey, maybe we can adopt another cat while we’re there,” Kuroo laughs.

“I’ll think about it,” Kenma says as the pair head to the cafe.

There’s a kinda cinematic shot of them walking into the cafe, followed by another of the two of them coming back outside the cafe and grabbing the camera.

The next shot is a view of Kuroo at a table, a cat tower behind him.

“So,” Kuroo begins, “We just got our drinks and there are so many cute cats here! I want all of them,” Kuroo chuckles.

Kenma lets out a small breathy laugh from behind the camera.

“Have you seen any cats that interest you?” Kuroo asks.

“The black cat is cute.”

“Yeah! That one’s pretty cute!” Kuroo exclaims, smile wide.

“Now, can I set the camera down? I can’t really drink my hot chocolate with one arm cuffed and the other holding this,” Kenma sighs.

“Fineeeee, I'll just record the cute cats then!” 

There’s some cute footage of cats with some music in the background before the video cuts to Kuroo holding the camera showing Kenma on the floor playing a game with one hand while the black cat nears him.

The cat moves towards Kenma cautiously before stopping right beside him. Kenma pauses his game and sets his phone down before he holds out his hand for the cat to sniff. After a moment the cat rubs its head against Kenma to be pet. Kenma scratches the cat’s head and smiles as it crawls into his crossed legs and shut its eyes as Kenma resumes his game.

The video cuts to Kuroo and Kenma once again walking down the street. Kuroo’s holding the camera in front of him and Kenma.

“So,” Kenma begins, “We’ve decided to get another cat, but not until tomorrow because we currently look like crazy people in handcuffs.”

“With that being said, the next challenge for today is to go shopping!” Kuroo says, excitement in his voice.

There’s a shot of the Target logo as Kuroo and Kenma head inside. 

The next part of the video is filmed in the electronic section of Target where Kenma convinces Kuroo to buy him the new Animal crossing in return for agreeing to make this video.

There are a few more challenges before the video ends with the pair finally unlocking the handcuffs the next morning.

  
  
  


**Lacy L.** 1 week ago

This video was hilarious and super fun to watch!!

_ 46 likes _

  
  
  


**Frog Fiend** 3 days ago

OMG what cat are they going to get!! And what are they gonna name it?

_ 7 likes _

  
  
  


After taking the handcuffs off Kuroo and Kenma get ready for the day and head back to the cat cafe they’d gone to the day prior.

Upon arrival, they head straight to the front desk to talk about adopting a cat.

“Hello, how may I help you?” the desk lady asks.

“Hi! We were here yesterday and we’ve decided to adopt one of the cats here.” Kuroo answers, a big smile on his face.

“I’m glad to hear that! Have you adopted here before?”

“Yes, actually. About a year ago we adopted a Calico.” Kuroo states, smile still wide.

“Alright, which cat were you looking to adopt today?” the woman asks, pulling out a sheet of all the cat’s pictures and names.

Kenma points at the paper, “Muffin,” he says with a slight upward tilt of his lips.

“That’s great! He’s been here for quite a while and I’m glad he’s going to find a home. Now, come with me to the back to fill out some paperwork and then he’s all yours!”

  
  
  


The pair do everything necessary for the adoption and arrive home with the cat, which they decided to keep named Muffin because they thought Pi and Muffin would be cute.

Kenma places Muffin’s crate inside the apartment and Pi immediately comes up and begins to curiously sniff it. Muffin moves to the front of the crate and curiously looks and sniffs at Pi, Pi doing the same. They seem to be responding positively to each other so Kenma decides to let Muffin out. 

Muffin slowly emerges from the crate and wanders around the apartment getting used to the place, whilst Pi watches from a distance.

  
  
  


Later in the day, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Hinata decide to come over and meet Muffin, Kageyama also showing up due to Hinata’s insistence.

Oikawa arrives first, not bothering to knock on the door, instead just barging in shouting “The world’s most beautiful man has arrived!”

Pi walks over to Oikawa, nuzzling into his leg as Oikawa bends down to pet him.

“You could’ve at least knocked,” Kenma says matter-of-factly, sitting on the couch.

“That wouldn’t be any fun!” Oikawa pouts.

Not long after, everyone else arrives. At first, they’re all fixated on the cats, but eventually, they get to talking amongst themselves.

Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto are talking and laughing loudly on the couch while Hinata shows Kenma some stuff on his phone explaining things loudly while using words like ‘Bam’ and ‘Kapow’. Meanwhile, Kageyama is sat in the corner alone petting Muffin. He glances up at Hinata and Kenma every so often with a look of what almost seems to be sadness in his eyes.

Bokuto ends up starting a playful fight with Oikawa about aliens when Kuroo notices Kageyama.

He rises from the couch to sit beside Kageyama on the floor.

“What’s up? Why’re you sitting in the corner alone?” Kuroo questions, slight concern in his eyes.

“I dunno,” comes Kageyama’s response. “I guess I’m sort of… Jealous? Of how happy Hinata is around Kenma.”

After a moment Kuroo lets out a prolonged “Oh,” realization in his tone accompanied by a small smirk as he rests his chin in his palm. “I see now. You’re crushing on Hinata.”

A dark blush rises on Kageyama’s face, “h-how did you know?” He stutters, panicked. “Was it that obvious?”

“Now that I think about it, yeah it’s pretty obvious to everyone but shrimpy. Bokuto will probably even figure it out soon that you like Hinata,” Kuroo chuckles. “You should probably confess your feelings soon.”

“But what if he rejects me?” Kageyama asks.

“I have a feeling he won’t. Just trust me on this one.”

“I’ll uh… Think about it I guess.”

“Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa shouts, “Tell Kou-chan to stop bullying me!”

“Guess that’s my cue to go. Good luck,” Kuroo says with a smile before scolding Oikawa and Bokuto and telling them to be quieter since it’s getting sort of late.

Kageyama checks the time and decides it’s about time for him to drag Hinata home.

He goes over to him and ruffles his hair.

“It’s time to go Hinata,” Kageyama says.

“Awww I wanna spend more time with Kenma!” Hinata pouts.

“You’ve spent almost two hours talking to him and it’s getting late, he’s probably tired,” Kageyama argues.

“Kenma, you tired?” Hinata asks.

“Kind of, yeah.” Kenma replies.

Hinata groans. “Fineeeeee. You win this time Kageyama, but I want ice cream on the way home!”

Kageyama smiles, shaking his head. “Alright, I suppose we could get some ice cream.”

“Yes!!” Hinata exclaims jumping up onto his feet, Kenma standing up as well.

“I guess I should get going too!” Bokuto shouts getting up off of the couch.

“Same here,” Oikawa chimes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always post on my twitter when each update comes out if you want to be the first to see it! @Kozume___Kenma
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!!


	5. First Kisses and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait! Bokuto! I’m sorry!” Akaashi shouts as the door shuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired to write again! here's another chapter!!

**Iwa-chan does my makeup! + The Boyfriend Tag!**

**Oikawa Tooru** 1.1M views 6 days ago

The video starts with a cute animation of Oikawa and then proceeds to go to a shot of Iwaizumi and Oikawa sitting on their bed.

“Hello everyone! You all know me by now! I’m your favorite beauty guru Oikawa Tooru and today I’m here with my amazing boyfriend Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa chimes, with big hand gestures as Iwaizumi gives a small wave. “As you can see by the title Iwa-Chan will be doing my makeup today as we answer questions for the Boyfriend tag!”

“I’m being forced to do this against my will,” Iwaizumi says flatly.

“Hey! That is not true!” Oikawa shouts playfully nudging him.

The next clip is of Oikawa clearing his throat before proceeding, “Now, let’s get started! Please don’t make me look ugly.”

“Now I’m kind of tempted,” Iwaizumi chuckles. “Your fangirls would kill me though, so I’ll try not to.”

“Iwa-chan how did we meet?” Oikawa asks as Iwaizumi begins to put concealer on him.

“I was at the park when we were 5 and you were crying in the sandbox because an older kid smushed your sandcastle. Your whining was really annoying so to get you to shut up I punched the kid and yelled at him then helped you rebuild it. Now I’ve been stuck with you ever since.”

“You’re such a brute Iwa,” Oikawa chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Now stop moving this is already difficult as is.”

“When was our first kiss?”

“Okay, this one’s kinda confusing. Our first kiss as in the first time we kissed overall or when we first kissed after we were a thing?”

“Let’s do our first kiss overall.”

“Alright,” Iwaizumi begins as he blends in Oikawa’s foundation. “It was sometime during our first year of high school. You were complaining about how you were going on a date with a girl and you didn’t know if you were a good kisser, so you asked to practice on me. And with lots of convincing, I agreed. That was pretty much when I realized I had feelings for you.”

“Hey! That was going to be my next question! Well, I suppose I’ll just answer it too then. I realized my feeling for you around the same time I figured out I was Bisexual. Which was in my second year of high school.

Iwaizumi has moved on to Oikawa’s eyeshadow when he asks, “Who asked who out, where, and how?”

“Contrary to popular belief I asked you out. It was at our high school graduation. I’d talked to the administrators and whatnot and they allowed me to get on the mic after I received my diploma. When I got on I said something like ‘I have one thing to say before I get off the stage. Oikawa Tooru will you go out with me?’ then I saw everyone’s heads snap to you and you started crying before you stood up and screamed ‘Yes!’ After the ceremony was over we headed straight to each other and I pulled you into a hug, lifting you off the ground and you kissed me.”

“Speaking of kisses, can you give me one?” Oikawa asks with puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he places a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s lips

After answering more questions and completing Oikawa’s makeup the pair end the video.

  
  
  


**Iwaoi stan** 6 days ago

OMG!! THEY’RE SO CUTE TOGETHER IM LIVING FOR THIS

_ 127 likes _

  
  
  


After ending the video, though Iwaizumi did well, Oikawa takes off the makeup and re-does it himself while Iwaizumi lays down on the bed reading a book. Once finished he receives a text.

  
  


**From: Kou-Chan ** _ 13:52 _

HEY!!! DO YOU AND IWAIZUMI WANNA COME OVER FOR DINNER AND MAYBE A MOVIE WITH ‘KAASHI AND ME?????

  
  


“Hey, Iwa! You wanna go over to Kou-chan’s and hang out and have dinner with him and Keiji-San?” Oikawa asks, looking over his shoulder at Iwaizumi.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Iwaizumi replies.

“Great! I’m gonna get changed then let’s head out!

**To: Kou-Chan** _13:54_

Sure! ( ◠ ◡ ◠ )θ～♪ 

We’ll be there around 2:30-3! ( ^ ‿ ^ )ﾉ彡☆♪

  
  
  


The pair arrive right around when they’d guessed and per usual Oikawa just barges through the door, announcing his presence cheerfully.

Akaashi just stares at the pair, “knocking next time would be appreciated,” he mutters continuing to the living room.

“Shittykawa I told you to stop barging into people’s houses!” Iwaizumi scolds.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughs, rubbing the back of his head as he removes his shoes. “Where’s Kou-Chan?”

“In the kitchen,” comes Akaashi’s reply, “We’re having an early dinner tonight so it shouldn’t be much longer.”

Oikawa prances off to the kitchen while Iwaizumi heads to the living room and sits beside Akaashi.

“You’ve got a handful,” Akaashi chuckles, “Though, I suppose most would say I do as well.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi laughs, “I feel ya, but I love Oikawa’s dorkiness nonetheless.”

  
  
  


The pair chat idly for some time when Oikawa bursts into the living room announcing that dinner’s about ready before going back to the kitchen.

The four sit at the island and eat their dinner as they talk and laugh.

“Volleyball was always a lot of fun and a lot of work at the same time,” Oikawa says with a small laugh.

“It was a pain to constantly stop you from overworking yourself,” Iwaizumi groans, while everyone else laughs.

“ ‘Kaashi always helped me out and pushed me to be my best!” Bokuto exclaims.

“I didn’t have much of a choice, you would always ask for ‘one more set’ and that one turned into 20.”

They all reminisce about their volleyball days some more before they all finish eating.

As Akaashi does the dishes he asks, “Bokuto-san could you do the laundry really quick?”

Bokuto groans, “ But ‘Kaaaashiii why can’t you? You usually do it.”

“Exactly, I usually do it. It would be appreciated if you did it for a change.”

“But I don’t feel like it.”

“You promised you’d do housework when we moved in together,” Akaashi states flatly.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa glance at each other with a bit of a worried look.

“I already cook dinner almost every day though!”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi snaps, looking over at him. “You need to get your shit together and actually do your part in this house. Cooking dinner is just a small fraction of the things that need to be done, and I do everything but that. I am simply asking you to do the laundry. I rarely ever ask you to do things, which I guess I need to start doing more of. It seems that you don’t understand everything that I do on a daily basis.”

Bokuto goes silent before biting his lip as tears begin to stream down his face.

“I guess I’ll just go so you can find a new housemate,” Bokuto says, almost emotionless as he walks out of the apartment.

“Wait! Bokuto! I’m sorry!” Akaashi shouts as the door shuts.

He stares at the floor as he collapses to his knees, bringing his hands to his face as he begins sobbing.

Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi, Panicked. “I’ll go after Kou-Chan, you look after Keiji-San.”

Oikawa sprints out of the apartment looking to his left and right when he sees the door to the staircase shut and rushes over to it. He pushes it open to see Bokuto sat on the ground with his back against the wall, knees to his chest. Oikawa gently slides down the wall to sit beside Bokuto. He puts his arm over Bokuto’s shoulders and rubs them to comfort him.

“Shhhh it’ll be alright Bokuto,” Oikawa assures.

Bokuto’s breathing begins to slow a bit as he starts to calm down. He looks over at Oikawa and stretches his legs out in front of himself.

“What… what should I do?” Bokuto asks, sadness in his eyes.

“First of all, you should help out more around the house,” Oikawa begins, “Second of all, you need to apologize for your actions, I would expect Akaashi to apologize as well. Now, if you’re ready, you should go back in,” Oikawa says, standing up.

Bokuto nods as Oikawa holds out his hand and pulls Bokuto up off of the floor before bringing him into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always post on my twitter when each update comes out if you want to be the first to see it! @Kozume___Kenma
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated
> 
> Sorry for the sadness lol, next chapter happier and is already written and will be up in the next few days!


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” he mutters.
> 
> “Hey,” Akaashi responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER LAST UPDATE! I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless, here's a link to the song Akaashi is singing! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyubfALOMk0
> 
> this is like my favorite band atm lol their songs are amazing

**Stop and Go | The Regrettes Cover**

**Akaashi Keiji ** 173K views 4 hours ago

The video starts with Akaashi on his couch, guitar in hand. He begins strumming on the guitar, a tad slower than the actual song to fit his music style a bit more.

Hey there, I'm gonna write you this letter

Make myself feel better for making you cry

And I don’t know if I'm gonna send it

Or how I'm gonna end it, but I’ll give it a try

Wish that I never made that decision

Wish I hadn't put us in that position

'Cause you're the only one that never gets old

Yes, I'm told it's best so let's make it last forever

I promise to get better and stop making you cry

And I know that you've been through a lot

It’s not something I forgot but wanna give it a try

And I wish that I never made that decision

Wish I hadn’t put us in that position

'Cause you’re the only one that never gets old

Stop before we lose control

Let's take a breath before we go, go, go

Let's stop before we lose control

Let's take a breath before we go, go, go

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Hey there, I miss your curly hair

Your funny underwear

And how you brush your teeth

And back when we would sit inside my basement

I can’t find a replacement for our scary movies

And I wish that I never made that decision

Wish I hadn't put us in that position

'Cause you're the only one that never gets old

Stop before we lose control

Let's take a breath before we go, go, go

Let's stop before we lose control

Gotta take a breath before we go, go, go

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Hey there, if you're reading this letter

Means I never felt better for making you cry

And I know that you've already heard it

But I really think it's worth it

Wanna give it a try

And I wish that I never made that decision

Wish I hadn't put us in that position

You're the only one that never gets old

Stop before we lose control

Let's take a breath before we go, go, go

Let's stop before we lose control

Gotta take a breath before we go, go, go

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

The video cuts to the same place as before minus the guitar.

“Thanks for watching,” Akaashi smiles before to video ends.

  
  
  


**Music lover 69 ** 4 hours ago

This cover is great! Liked and subscribed :)

_ 35 likes _

  
  
  


**Mack R.** 7 minutes ago

There seems to be a lot of emotion in Akaashi’s eyes, is this to/about someone or something??

_ 1 like _

  
  
  


There are many thoughts racing through Akaashi’s mind as Iwaizumi crouches beside him, rubbing his back.

After a little bit, Akaashi mutters, “I really fucked up… I need to apologize.”

“Yeah, you probably should. But, don’t worry yourself too much, I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t have snapped at him like that. He can get hurt pretty easily sometimes.”

Akaashi stands up and takes a deep breath.

“Bokuto and Oikawa will probably be back soon, so in the meantime try and relax a bit and think about what you’re gonna say,” Iwaizumi advises.

“Alright.”

After about a minute there comes a knock at the door before it gently opens and shuts. There are soft footsteps before Akaashi sees Bokuto nervously walk into the kitchen.

“Hey,” he mutters.

“Hey,” Akaashi responds.

“I suppose that’s my cue to leave,” Iwaizumi says, walking out to the living room.

“I’m really sorry for yelling at you like that. I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you,” Akaashi states, barely being able to meet Bokuto’s eyes.

“I’m sorry too. I promise I’ll help out more around the house and not be such a brat.”

“Thank you. Your apology is accepted.”

“Your’s too,” Bokuto says with a small smile.

Akaashi holds out his arms and Bokuto rushes over for a hug. They hold each other in a tight embrace for over a minute before they both pull back slightly. They look into each other’s eyes as a blush rises on both of their faces. Bokuto quickly looks away quickly.

“Hey, I don’t really know if this is the right time but can I ask you something?” Bokuto questions glancing over at Akaashi.

“I don’t see why not,” Akaashi replies. “ _ Is Bokuto-san going to ask what I think he is?” _ Akaashi says in his head.

“Could I uh… how do I say this? Well, first I’ve uhm. Kinda sorta liked you for a long time. Not in the friend way though. In the love way. So, I was wondering if...”

“Yes,” Akaashi cuts him off.

“I underst- wait! What!?” Bokuto asks confusion playing on his face.

“I feel the same way as you and I would be happy if you were to kiss me.”

“Really!!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto excitedly, yet gently places his hands on either side of Akaashi’s face and slowly leans in, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Akaashi’s lips are very soft and gentle and he just wants to kiss him more. Akaashi drapes his arms around Bokuto’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, they pull away. Bokuto’s hands resting on Akaashi’s hips, while Akaashi’s arms are still draped around Bokuto’s neck.

“Holy shit,” Is all Bokuto manages to say before Oikawa barges into the kitchen.

“Oh my god! Are you guys finally a thing now!” Oikawa shouts before Iwaizumi flicks him in the forehead.

“Shut up and leave them alone Shittykawa.”

Bokuto and Akaashi look at each other questioningly before nodding.

“Uhm, yeah. We’re a thing now,” Akaashi says shyly.

Oikawa jumps up into the air with joy. “Yes!! I’m so happy for the two of you!”

“Please keep this information off of social media until we’re ready to announce it,” Akaashi pleads.

“I will, I will,” Oikawa assures with a chuckle.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Iwaizumi says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always post on my twitter when each update comes out if you want to be the first to see it! @Kozume___Kenma
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated


	7. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait… what? Y’know I was just joking right?” Kuroo says hurridly as a blush rises on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another update! its a bit longer than usual so I hope you enjoy!

**PLAYING VOLLEYBALL WITH KUROOKAT, BO THE OWL, AND MORE!!**

**Little Giant Hinata** 57K views 2 hours ago

The video starts abruptly with Hinata holding the camera in front of him and what looks to be an indoor volleyball court in the background.

“Hi everyone!” Hinata shouts, waving at the camera, “My name is Hinata and welcome to another video! Today I’m going to be playing some volleyball with my friends who should be arriving shortly! Kageyama is already here of course since he’s my housemate,” Hinata turns to show Kageyama as he offers a small wave, “and as many of you probably know if you’ve seen my videos before is that we used to play volleyball in high school, as did everyone else who will be coming to play with us today! Kageyama and I played for Karasuno high school, Kageyama was a setter and I was a middle blocker! As people arrive I’ll have them introduce themselves and tell you guys what position they played as well as what high school they went to!”

There’s a cut in the video when the camera shows Kuroo and Kenma entering the gym.

“Hi guys!” Hinata shouts from behind the camera as the pair enter.

Kenma waves as Kuroo begins talking, “Hi, my name is Kuroo and this is Kenma,” Kuroo says gesturing towards Kenma, “We both played for Nekoma Highschool, I was a middle blocker and captain during my third year and Kenma was a setter, as well as the captain during his third year.”

Hinata turns the camera to himself and begins talking, “Be sure to check out their channels in the descriptions below!”

As Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Akaashi arrive Hinata has them do the same introduction as Kuroo and Kenma had done, then they all begin playing.

For the first match, they do a four on four; Nekoma and Seijoh vs Karasuno and Fukorodani.

There are only highlights of the matches during the video; after scrambling the teams up by high school teams a few times and they decide to make things a bit interesting by doing setters vs hitters.

Though the match is extremely close, the setters end up winning. Thus, Hinata ends the video with his usual happy sunshiny outro.

  
  
  


**Kenma stan** 1 hour ago

Kenma used to play volleyball!?!? I knew about Kuroo and Bokuto having played it but I had no idea about the others!

_ 74 likes _

  
  
  


“Y’know, I’m really happy for Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi’s had feelings for him ever since I met him,” Kenma says, gathering some of his old volleyball gear into a bag.

“Me too, but between you and me, I’m just glad Bokuto’s gonna stop texting me complaining about how ‘Kaashi’s never going to feel the same’ and whatnot,” Kuroo confesses, doing a spot-on impression of Bokuto.

Kenma lets out a small chuckle at this before zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“You ready?” Kuroo asks, putting his own bag over his shoulder.

Kenma nods and the pair head out.

  
  
  


Everyone is sitting beside the volleyball court, chatting idly about something or other; Oikawa’s whining about Kageyama for some reason, nobody really knows why. Kenma’s complaining about having to go out of his way to exercise, though he’s secretly happy to be playing again, and Bokuto is gushing about Akaashi, which has somehow already gotten quite annoying and old.

Hinata abruptly stands up, hands placed on his hips. “You all ready to play?” He asks, excitement in his tone.

Everyone nods in unison and they begin playing.

  
  
  


Kenma sets up the ball for Iwaizumi and he delivers a nice, hard spike through Hinata’s block as he gets into the rhythm of things. Kageyama manages to cleanly get the ball up to Akaashi who promptly sets the ball up for Bokuto just the way he likes it. Bokuto jumps and swings with all of his might, the ball digging straight into Kuroo’s arms. The ball flies up to Oikawa and Iwaizumi spikes once again. Kageyama receives the ball once more sending it to Akaashi. He puts the ball up for Bokuto again the way he likes it and hits it powerfully. The ball miraculously gets past Kuroo and slams into the ground with a nice  _ bam. _

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto shouts pumping his fists into the air before he proceeds to rush over to Akaashi, giving him a double high-five and a quick, tight hug.

“Quit it lovebirds,” Oikawa shouts across the net with a chuckle.

“Like you can talk!” Bokuto shouts back.

“Can we please just keep playing and get this over with?” Kenma asks, to which everyone else laughs before getting right back into things.

Once the set is over Kenma heads to his bag as he says “Hold on a sec before we play another set, I need to tie my hair up.”

Kenma fishes out a hair tie and swiftly pulls back his hair into a half-ponytail.

“ _ Cute _ ,” Kuroo thinks to himself. “ _ Wait… cute? Holy shit no, he’s my best friend why am I thinking things like this?”  _ Kuroo can’t help the thought. Even with Kenma’s severely overgrown roots and the need for a haircut he still looks pretty… really good. He’s not able to dwell on the thought much longer due to the next set starting.

Everything goes quite smoothly, there are no injuries despite their rustiness, and everyone ends up having a good time.

Kuroo and Kenma arrive home, both tired from the workout they’d gotten. 

“I’m gonna go take a bath,” Kuroo says looking over his shoulder as he sets his bag down.

Kenma groans, “I wanted to take a bath.”

“You can take one after me.”

“But I’m all gross and sweaty,” Kenma complains.

“We could always take a bath together,” Kuroo jokes as he begins to laugh.

“Sure,” Kenma says as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

“Wait… what? Y’know I was just joking right?” Kuroo says hurridly as a blush rises on his face.

“Yeah, but I really wouldn’t mind. I mean, we took baths together all the time as kids, so why not now?”

“I guess you do have a point,” Kuroo admits, “Should I make it a bubble bath then?”

“I don’t see why not.”

And so, the pair are sitting on opposite side of the bath. Kuroo has his legs dangling off the side of the tub while Kenma has his close to his chest as he plays a game on his phone.

“Kenma, be careful you might drop your phone,” Kuroo warns.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Could you play some music on your phone or something? I want something to listen to while I relax.”

“Sure what do you wanna listen to?”

“The Regrettes,” Kenma quickly answers.

“You sure do like that band, huh?” Kuroo asks as he selects a playlist of their top hits.

“I suppose.”

As the music plays Kuroo allows himself to relax, shutting his eyes and getting lost in a sea of thoughts. 

After a few minutes, he’s taken out of them when Kenma speaks.

“Hey, Kuro. Do you think it’s weird that I haven’t had my first kiss yet?”

Kuroo thinks for a moment before answering. “Not really, what got you thinking about that?”

“I dunno, ever since Bokuto and Akaashi got together it’s kind of been on my mind. I mean, you’ve had plenty of girlfriends and a few boyfriends so you must’ve at least kissed a few of them.”

“You’re right there,” Kuroo laughs.

“I wish I could just get it over with or something,” Kenma complains.

“How do you suppose you’d do that?”

“I don’t know, I guess I could just kiss you or something,” Kenma laughs. “Jeez, I sound like some middle schooler.”

“No, you sound like Oikawa,” Kuroo says, letting out a small chuckle, “ But, I wouldn’t really mind if it’d make you feel better.”

“Really?” Kenma questions, “ Are you serious?”

“Yeah, go for it,” Kuroo says sitting up and crossing his legs, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Uhm… alright close your eyes,” Kenma hesitantly says as he crosses his legs as well.

Kuroo does as Kenma says and closes his eyes as he waits for him. Kenma sets his phone down outside of the tub before he gently places his hand on Kuroo’s cheek as he leans in for the kiss.

He closes his eyes as he places a soft kiss on Kuroo’s lips. His lips are a little rough, but a nice comforting kind of rough. “ _ This is nice, _ ” Kenma thinks as Kuroo begins to kiss him back. He can’t help but want more, so he doesn’t hold back. He places his other hand on Kuroo’s cheek and begins to kiss him more. Kuroo’s hesitant for a moment before he places his hands on Kenma’s hips following his lead.

They continue to kiss until Kenma quickly pulls away,

‘I’m... Uhm, really sorry. I got a little carried away. I’m gonna head to bed,” Kenma quickly mutters and he stands up, wraps a towel around himself, grabs his phone, and retreats to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always post on my twitter when each update comes out if you want to be the first to see it! @Kozume___Kenma
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated
> 
> This updates every month!


	8. Doubt and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, I’m such a goddamn idiot,” He says to himself dropping his head onto the table in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Happy Pride month and sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter lol

**I HAVE A VERY CUTE AND AMAZING BOYFRIEND!?**

**Bo The Owl** 2.7M views 2 weeks ago

The video starts with Bokuto spinning in his desk chair. Whilst spinning, he abruptly grabs onto his desk, stopping the chair’s spin.

“HELLO TO ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! It’s Bokuto here once again with a video!” Bokuto shouts with huge obnoxious hand gestures. “Today I have a very important special announcement to make! Though you’ve probably already read the title… ANYWAYS! Yes, I have a boyfriend! He’s super amazing and cute and the best and I love him very much. I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Bokuto clears his throat, “We’ve been together for about a month now, and I know it’s a bit soon, but I’ve loved him for like years now, and I can’t wait any longer!” Bokuto holds up and imaginary microphone to his face, “Now introducing, the beautiful, talented musician and YouTuber, my housemate and boyfriend, Akaashi!”

A chair slides into frame and Akaashi takes a seat with a small wave.

“Hello,” He mutters.

Bokuto swiftly leans over to Akaashi and wraps his arms around his shoulders, engulfing him in a tight hug. Akaashi just smiles softly bringing a hand up to Bokuto’s arm, rubbing it.

There’s a cut in the video and Bokuto and Akaashi are back in their seats, Akaashi looking softly at Bokuto as he talks.

“As you guys may or may not know, Akaashi and I met back in high school at our volleyball club! He was a first-year, and I was a second-year. We played together all throughout high school and even went to nationals together. We became really good friends because of volleyball, and we’ve stuck together through all this time! And now, I’m super happy to finally be able to call him mine!”

“Kuroo-san told me that you would constantly pester him about liking me all throughout high school and college.”

Bokuto blushes looking away, “N-no I didn’t.”

“You definitely did,” Akaashi chuckles, placing a light kiss to Bokuto’s cheek.

After a bit of storytelling, they end the video.

  
  


**Dex** 2 weeks ago

OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR THE TWO OF YOU!! You’re honestly so cute together!

_ 243 likes _

  
  


**To:** **Fuck Susan Wojcicki **_23:27_

HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

  
  


**From: Akaashi** _23:28_

Kenma?? What’s wrong? You never use all caps and swear like this.

  
  


**From: Shouyou** _23:28_

Yeah! what’s the matter??????

**To:** **Fuck Susan Wojcicki **_23:29_

Long story short, Kuroo and I kinda made out because I’ve never kissed anyone before

  
  


**From: Shouyou** _23:29_

That’s a bad thing why?

  
  


**To: Fuck Susan Wojcicki ** _ 23:30 _

It was just really in the moment and I’m straight and I don’t feel that way about him?

  
  


**From: Akaashi** _23:31_

Kenma, think through what happened for a moment

  
  


**To: Fuck Susan Wojcicki ** _ 23:35 _

Fuck.

  
  


**From: Kageyama ** _ 23:35 _

lol

  
  


**From: Shouyou** _23:35_

lol 

  
  


**From: Akaashi** _23:36_

lol 

  
  


**To: Fuck Susan Wojcicki ** _ 23:37 _

You too Akaashi?

  
  


**From: Akaashi** _23:38_

Everyone’s kinda known you liked him, some even thought you were dating at first.

  
  


**To: Fuck Susan Wojcicki ** _ 23:39 _

Yeah, yeah. Whatever I’m going to sleep.

  
  


**From: Shouyou** _23:40_

Night Kenma!

  
  
  


**To: imagine not going to nationals lmao ** _ 23:50 _

HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUYS I HAVE SOME STEAMING HOT TEA FOR Y’ALL

  
  


**From: Owl Fuck ** _ 23:50 _

WHAT IS IT BRO

  
  


**From: Alien ** _ 23:50 _

What is it!? ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

  
  


**To: imagine not going to nationals lmao ** _ 23:51 _

KENMA

AND I

**From: Mom Friend™ ** _ 23:51 _

Wtf is happening?

  
  


**From: Alien ** _ 23:51 _

SHUT UP IWA! (╬ ⊙︿⊙) TETSU-CHAN IS SPILLING SOME TEA

  
  


**To: imagine not going to nationals lmao ** _ 23:52 _

KINDA SORT OF MADE OUT AND NOW I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

  
  


**From: Owl Fuck ** _ 23:52 _

WTF REALLY BRO!? THATS AMAZING!!!!!!!!

  
  


**From: Mom Friend™ ** _ 23:53 _

Your caps are hurting me

  
  


**From: Alien ** _ 23:53 _

Iwa! Shush!

Anyways! That’s great! You should ask him out on a date or something!

  
  


**To: imagine not going to nationals lmao ** _ 23:55 _

I guess I kinda like him and I guess I have for a while now, but I don’t think he likes me like that!! I mean we’ve been friends since forever and he’s never shown any sort of particular interest!

  
  


**From: Mom Friend™ ** _ 23:56 _

Maybe you just haven’t noticed his interest since you didn’t realize your interest.

  
  


**From: Owl Fuck ** _ 23:56 _

Iwaizumi’s right bro!

  
  


**To: imagine not going to nationals lmao ** _ 23:57 _

Yeah, whatever. It’s late I’m going to bed.

  
  
  


The next morning, at around noon, Kenma wakes up to the smell of bacon and homemade waffles. He slowly peels himself out of bed, Kuroo’s hoodie he’s wearing slipping down his shoulder. Grabbing his phone, he leaves his room and heads to the kitchen.

Kenma pauses and takes a deep breath before entering the kitchen,

‘Act normal. Forget about last night and pretend it didn’t happen. It’s not like he actually likes me anyways,’ Kenma thinks to himself.

Kenma sluggishly walks into the kitchen, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter beside the stove. 

As he pulls out his phone to play a game he says, “morning. Breakfast smells good, is it almost ready?

Kuroo freezes for a moment in hesitation. “Uh, morning. I-it’ll be ready in about 5 minutes.”

“Kay,” Kenma mutters, becoming engrossed in his game.

The pair eat their breakfast quietly, an awkward vibe in the air.

Kuroo clears his throat as he turns to Kenma, “Hey about last night.”

“Let’s just forget it happened, okay? It’s probably for the best,” Kenma interrupts. 

“Oh, um yeah. I was gonna say the same thing,” Kuroo stutters out.

“Alright, I’m gonna go record a video then.”

“Okay,”

As Kenma exits the room Kuroo mentally curses to himself.

“_ Fuck, I’m such a goddamn idiot,” _ He says to himself dropping his head onto the table in defeat.

As if sensing his disappointment Pi leaps up onto the table beside Kuroo and nudges him with his head.

Kuroo looks up and gives Pi a slight smile, scratching his head.

“Thanks, buddy, but you aren’t supposed to be up here,” Kuroo chuckles, gently placing him on the floor.

Muffin strides up with a toy in his mouth, looking up at Kuroo.

“You wanna play?” Kuroo asks the cat, scratching his head before taking the toy and tossing it for him to chase after. 

Both Muffin and Pi sprint after the tossed toy as Kuroo gets up and puts the dirty dishes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always post on my twitter when each update comes out if you want to be the first to see it! @Kozume___Kenma
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated
> 
> New chapter every month!


	9. Sweet and Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Fuck Susan Wojcicki 17:22
> 
> Fuck it, I’m down. Be over in about an hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so uhh there's drinking and slight NSFW in this chapter so uhh yeah. just a warning for y'all or whatever

**A Very Chaotic Day Out with Kenma!!**

**KuroKat ** 2M views 2 weeks ago

The video begins with Kuroo and Kenma inside Kuroo’s car.

“Hello everyone!” Kuroo exclaims. “Today Kenma and I are going out to a HUGE candy store and we decided to bring you guys along!”

The video proceeds with Kuroo driving, the radio playing quietly in the background. 

“We are currently on the road to the candy store, but its 1 pm and we haven’t eaten anything yet so we’re gonna stop at a McDonald’s,” Kuroo announces, eyes focused on the road.

There’s a cut to Kuroo and Kenma singing the song ‘When I Rule the World,’ by LIZ. Kuroo jamming the fuck out to it meanwhile, Kenma is more mumbling the only lyrics he knows because of TikTok.

There’s another cut to Kenma with a bag of McDonald’s in his lap.

“We just got McDonald’s as you can probably tell by the bag in my lap, but we’ll be at the candy place in an hour and I’m kinda excited,” Kenma says with a chuckle.

There’s a small clip of the pair eating in the car before they arrive at the candy store.

There’s a massive line in front, but it seems to be moving quite quickly.

Kuroo and Kenma leave their car and there’s a montage of them picking out candy in between random funny clips before they show themselves checking out and leaving. 

The next shot is of the pair in the car, a large bag in Kenma’s lap as Kuroo drives.

“As you can see, Kuroo and I just left and I’m super happy with all the candy we got,” Kenma laughs.

“You’re just happy because I bought it all,” Kuroo states.

“I’m not!”   
  


“Are too,”

“Am not,”

“Are too,”

“Am not,”

“Are too,”

“Fine! I am. There, ya happy?” Kenma asks turning to Kuroo with a grumpy look on his face.

Kuroo quickly glances at Kenma, his face pinkening slightly.

“Uhm- Yes! Very!” He chuckles eyes glued to the road.

The following clip shows the pair in their living room on the floor, the bag of candy in front of them.

“So!” Kuroo announces, “We just got back home and we’re gonna show you everything we got!”

They spend the rest of the video showing all the candy they bought, Kenma eating some along the way.

  
  


**Dumb Gay Bitch** 2 days ago

OMFG DID KUROO BLUSH AT KENMA ON THE WAY BACK FROM THE CANDY SHOP

_ 3 likes _

  
  
  


After Kenma finishes recording his video, he gets a text from the group chat.

  
  


**From: Shouyou** _17:19_

HEY AKAASHI AND KENMA YOU SHOULD COME OVER AND DRINK AND HAVE FUIN WITH KAGS AND I

  
  


**From: Akaashi ** _ 17:21 _

I don’t know if that’s the best idea

  
  


**From: Shouyou** _17:22_

C’monnnnnn it’ll be funnnnnn

  
  


**To: Fuck Susan Wojcicki ** _ 17:22 _

Fuck it, I’m down. Be over in about an hour

  
  


**From: Akaashi ** _ 17:23 _

I guess I’ll come too then

  
  
  


And so, Kenma gets dressed, tells Kuroo he’s going to Hinata’s and heads out.

  
  
  


Kenma arrives shortly after Akaashi, Hinata downing a shot before running over and giving Kenma a quick, tight hug then returning to his spot on the floor by the coffee table with Akaashi and Kageyama. Kenma removes his shoes before joining them.

The four are chatting and giggling while downing shots of Fireball (Hinata and Kenma a lot more than the other two) when they decide it’d be fun to play some games while drunk. After a bit of drunken arguing, they decide on Uno, but with a bit of a twist. Every time you have to draw cards, whether it be by a draw two or four, or if you don’t have a card to play or whenever you get skipped.

What was just intended to be a fun thing to do to kill time soon turned somehow violent.

“F-FUCK YOU SHOU-SHOUYOU,” Kenma angrily slurs, hiccuping after Hinata made him draw two.

“Bet,” Hinata giggles.

“Just take your shot,” Kageyama laughs.

Kenma downs the shot before drawing two cards from the deck.

“Alright I think that’s enough Uno for tonight,” Akaashi announces packing up all their cards.

“H-Hey! I was using those,” Kenma crosses his arms.

“I know, but I think we’ve all had enough for the time being,” Akaashi states.

“Whatever, let’s play something else then.”

“How about s-seven minutes in h-heaven!” Hinata exclaims

Kageyama blushes more than he already is, “Sure.”

“K-Kay,” Kenma agrees.

Hinata grabs an empty bottle of Fireball and places it on its side on the table.

“So, whoever this lands on is gonna go in my room with me and do the seven minutes,” Hinata stutters out as he spins the bottle.

It circles around the table a few times before it slows down to land on Kenma.

Hinata jumps up and takes Kenma’s hand before dragging him to his room while giggling, “C’mon.”

Kenma shuts the door behind him and sits beside Hinata on his bed.

The pair just sit there for a moment before Kenma gives Hinata a questioning look to which he nods.

Kenma quickly swoops himself onto Hinata’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He’s currently surging with confidence, but never, ever in his right mind would he do this. He has feelings for Kuroo and Hinata has feelings for Kageyama. The most he and Hinata could be is a small fling. And yet, he’s really doing this right now and he’s probably not even gonna remember it in the morning.

Hinata forcefully presses his lips to Kenma’s, Kenma drunkenly kissing back, taking some control. He then slips one of his hands into Hinata’s hair tugging it just enough to make a moan escape Hinata’s lips. Hinata responds by placing his hands on Kenma’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze before Kenma pushes him down to lay on his back. He proceeds by sliding his hands up Hinata’s shirt before helping him remove it, Hinata then doing the same to him.

Kenma’s lips quickly go back down to meet Hinata’s, right hand moving to his neck, choking him slightly, left hand moving to unbutton his pants. Hinata moans against Kenma’s lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Before Kenma’s able to unbutton Hinata’s pants he pushes him onto his back and straddles him, biting his lip slightly. He then moves down to Kenma’s nipples, tongue gliding over the rosey buds before lightly biting and sucking on one.

A loud moan throws itself out of Kenma’s lips, one hand tangling in Hinata’s fiery hair, other tightly gripping the sheets. Before they can get any further Akaashi bursts in.

“Alright Kenma, It’s time for you to go home you’re way too fucking drunk. And please, put your shirt back on. You too, Hinata.” Akaashi scolds.

The pair quickly get dressed, (As fast as two drunk people can) and head back to the living room with Akaashi.

“Alright Kageyama, I’m taking Kenma home then going home myself, don’t do anything dumb, Okay?” Akaashi Asks.

“Alright,” Kageyama mutters with a blank face.

And so, Akaashi and Kenma leave.

Kageyama and Hinata are now left alone in their apartment. 

“So uhm. What did you and Kenma do in there,” Kageyama asks, eyes trained on the floor as a grim look makes its way onto his face. 

“We did what people normally do during seven minutes in heaven,” Hinata answers quickly looking over at Kageyama. “Hey! You look sad what’s wrong?” Hinata questions taking a seat next to him.

“It’s nothing,” Kageyama says blankly.

“I know its not nothing. Can you please tell me?”

Kageyama breaks and turns to face Hinata as tears begin to stream down his face, “I’m in love with you, okay!”

All Hinata can do is sit and stare at Kageyama in awe.

“H-holy shit, really?” Hinata asks, as his jaw drops.

“Yes, of course, would I fucking lie to you about that!?”

Hinata can’t help but throw himself on top of Kageyama wrapping him into a tight hug as he falls onto his back.

Hinata then quickly gets up and places his hands on the ground on either side of Kageyama’s head, “I love you so fucking much.”

“If you do, then why the hell did you make out with Kenma?”

“Because I was drunk, still am, and it’s 7 minutes in heaven. also, I didn’t really think you would ever like me back the way I like you.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kageyama smiles as he wraps his arms behind Hinata’s kneck, pulling him into a kiss, slowly sitting up while doing so. He then proceeds by cupping his hands around Hinata’s ass and standing up with Hinata in his arms. Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck as Kageyama had done to him before, and tangles his fingers in his hair.

“I don’t know if this is the alcohol talking right now, but I really wanna fuck you,” Hinata admits, pulling away slightly.

“Fuck, same here,” Kageyama grins, taking Hinata to his room as the smaller’s lips move to nibble and suck on his neck leaving red marks.

As Kageyama enters his room he shuts the door before setting Hinata down on his bed and takes a step back to admire how fucking good he looks. He then takes a deep breath in whilst biting his lip slightly and removes his shirt.

Kageyama moves forward to straddle Hinata and begins to kiss him once again while gently pushing him down to lay on the bed. Lips still pressed to Hinata’s he slowly slides up his shirt until it’s to his neck before pulling away and removing it completely for him.

Kageyama once again stops to stare at Hinata’s body, “Holy shit, you’re fucking built.”

Hinata chuckles, “You’re just noticing this now after living with me for how long?”

“Oh, shut up,” Kageyama laughs.

“Make me,” Hinata challenges with a smirk.

With this comment, Kageyama can’t stop himself from going down and tasting Hinata’s sweet, soft lips again, relishing in the moment. Hinata starts to nibble on Kageyama’s lower lip, getting a small moan out of him. Kageyama’s hands begin to move down Hinata’s body stopping at the waistband of his pants as he begins to unbutton them.

Before he can undo the button Hinata pushes him onto his back and straddles him.

“Hey, I said that I wanted to fuck you first,” Hinata says in a low voice as he toys at Kageyama’s nipples with his fingers.

“No way shorty,” Kageyama retorts.

“I’ll make you beg for me to fuck you.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course, and if I don’t you can fuck me instead. How does that sound?”

“Great,” Kageyama smirks.

And so, Hinata doesn’t hold back.

He starts at the top with Kageyama’s lips, biting and sucking on his bottom lip before inserting his tongue deep inside his mouth. Kageyama struggles to hold back a moan as Hinata begins to choke him, making sure not to physically harm him.

Hinata soon releases his grasp on Kageyama’s neck and kisses Kageyama’s cheek and jaw before stopping at his neck and biting harshly. A breathy moan leaves Kageyama’s mouth before he bites his lip to stop it, but not before Hinata takes notice. He begins biting at the skin on and around Kageyama’s neck, making sure to lick and suck at it to make it sting less.

Hinata lays his head down right where it is and mumbles, “I’m tired,” before immediately passing out. 

“Oh my god, seriously?” Kageyama chuckles as he combs his hand through Hinata’s hair.

Kageyama proceeds to gently lay Hinata down on his bed and then he grabs some water and pajamas for him. He changes Hinata into his pajamas before getting into his own and crawling into bed beside the smaller boy.

He looks lovingly at Hinata’s cute sleeping face, kissing him on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always post on my twitter when each update comes out if you want to be the first to see it! @Kozume___Kenma
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated
> 
> New chapter every month!


	10. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma slides down his door, tears flooding down his face.
> 
> “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kenma curses as he pulls his knees to his chest, anxiously scratching at his thighs. “Oh my god, why is this happening to me right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a month late! I didn't really have any motivation :/

**Playing Animal Crossing but I’m Really Hungover**

**Apple Pi** 178K viewers LIVE

The stream starts with Kenma’s Animal Crossing character leaving his house, mailbox dinging with unread mail.

“Hello everyone, welcome back to another Animal Crossing stream,” Kenma begins with a tired smile, “As you can tell by the title I’m hungover, but I promised you guys I’d stream Animal Crossing, so here we go I guess.”

Kenma continues by doing all of his daily activities, tending to flowers, hitting rocks, talking to villagers, etc. 

“Oh my god,” Kenma groans. “ when is this stupid mouse Bree gonna move the fuck out I’ve been waiting for weeks-” Kenma’s ranting when his phone buzzes.

He spares a small glance before turning his attention back to Bree when he spots Bob out of the corner of his eye and immediately talks to him.

“Ahhhh… this is so relaxing… Once I sit down, it’s like I put down roots and I can’t move anymore. You might just find me here tomorrow.” Bob says.

A small smile appears on Kenma’s face, “I love Bob so much,” He chuckles, going to his town hall. 

His phone buzzes again, this time he picks it up and does something before setting it down.

“Alright, I’m gonna check my star rating then I’m going to hop off,” Kenma mutters a weird look no one’s really seen before on his face.

Kenma talks to Isabelle praying for a five-star rating, but alas, only 4 stars as it’s been for the past month or so.

“Well, that sucks, but I guess this is where I’m gonna end the stream for today. like, comment, share, and subscribe or whatever. Peace out,” Kenma says pressing the end stream button.

  
  
  


Kenma leans back in his chair, combing his fingers through his hair with a groan before picking up his phone and unlocking it. He looks at his most recent text message from Kuroo.

**From: Kuro ** _ 12:45 _

Come to my room and talk to me after you finish streaming, I wanna know what happened last night.

“Fuuuck,” Kenma groans once more, peeling himself out of his chair. 

He sluggishly makes his way to Kuroo’s room, knocking on the door before opening it.

“Hey, why do you wanna know about last night?” Kenma asks.

“Why do I wanna know?” Kuroo questions exasperated. Akaashi dragged you home drunk off your ass last night! What in the world where you doing last night?”

“Oh my god, your not my fucking mom!” Kenma angrily shouts. “I’m an adult and I can do whatever the fuck I want and I dont have to tell you shit!”

“Kenma! I'm your best friend, and I care about you. Is it so bad that I wanna know why the fuck you were mumbling about making out with Hinata last night!” Kuroo stands up from his bed, moving his hands angrily.

“Look, I have no memory of literally anything from last night!”

“ _ You  _ don’t remember last night, but I’m sure Akaashi has told you a thing or two by now.”

Kenma’s cheeks get red with frustration, “Fine! Akaashi told me about last night. I made out with Hinata while playing seven minutes in heaven because I was  drunk. So what! Just because we made out while drunk doesn't mean I got fucking engaged without telling you! And what even are you! My fucking boyfriend? Because I don't think so. I’m going back to my room. Don't bother me.” Kenma swiftly turns around and slams his bedroom door shut behind him.

  
  


All Kuroo can do is stare at the spot where Kenma had just stood, a shocked look on his face as he collapses to the ground; tears forming in his eyes.

“What the fuck have I done?” Kuroo’s voice wobbles as he begins to cry.

  
  
  


Kenma slides down his door, tears flooding down his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kenma curses as he pulls his knees to his chest, anxiously scratching at his thighs. “Oh my god, why is this happening to me right now.”

Kenma begins to breathe heavier feeling as if he’s unable to. He slowly picks himself up off the floor, hands shaking nervously and lays down on his bed. He grabs his phone and video calls Akaashi.

“Hey,” Akaashi picks up the phone after a ring or two. “What’s- oh my god, are you alright?”

Kenma sniffles letting out a shaky breath before shaking his head no.

Akaashi sits up in his chair, propping his phone up on his desk, “What can I do for you?” he asks softly.

Kenma raises his shoulders slightly looking away from the camera as more tears stream down his face.

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers. “Do you wanna talk about it at all?”

Kenma quickly shakes his head no.

“Alright, uhm. Is this about last night?”

Kenma begins to cry more wiping his nose while nodding yes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Akaashi reassures, voice soft and calming. “Can you tell me who this is about?”

Kenma looks towards his bedroom door, scratching the back of his neck. “K-kuro.”

“I’m- I‘m so sorry Kenma. Do you want me to come over, pick you up? Or just stay on call?”

Kenma takes a shaky breath in, wiping his tears. “Can you just stay on call while I try and take a nap?”

“Yes, Of course, Kenma. Do you mind if I play the piano? I need to practice a song for an upcoming video.”

“I don't mind, I think it’ll calm me down a bit.”

“Alright.” Akaashi smiles at the camera to which Kenma gives a weak smile back.


End file.
